Luggage trolleys are very helpful for travellers who carry heavy luggage. To save storage space, the luggage trolley that is currently available in the market comprises a collapsible structure, namely a wheeled base with telescopic posts extending therefrom. The posts are usually constituted by three tubular sections telescoping into each other. Release mechanisms are provided to release the retaining engagement between the tubular sections to collapse the posts from the expanded condition to the collapsed condition.
One of the disadvantages of the currently available luggage trolleys is the complexity of the release mechanism thereof. Such a complicated release mechanism requires a greater manufacturing cost and a more sophisticated manufacturing process. Therefor, it is desirable to have a simple release mechanism for the collapsible luggage trolleys to save the cost and simplify the manufacturing process.